The principal objective of this project is to specify, design and develop new computer software tools to provide improved data management and analysis support to the clinical research process. The project will use two major NCRR-sponsored resources; The General Clinical Research Centers as a source of user input from the clinical research community, and the PROPHET II software system as a technical basis for the rapid development and evaluation of the tools. Phase I of the project is a needs assessment that utilized information from the GCRC's to identify specific areas of the research process that need better computer support. The primary result of this activity is a recommended set of one or more areas that can be effectively addressed through software development in PROPHET II. These recommendations will serve as the strategic direction for Phase II, which will focus on the development and evaluation of the software. Access to input from leading clinical investigators at the GCRC's and to the capable PROPHET II software environment will provide a unique opportunity to create new ways to make compute information directly accessible to the clinical investigator.